


100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Throat)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Hermione Granger - character, Sexual Fantasy, throat fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (088 - Throat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies from the Charma Sutra (Throat)

**088\. Throat**.

"Tip your head back," she murmured, and the low tones of her voice, breathy with anticipation, had Draco responding before he'd even realized he'd moved. The crown of his head touched her stomach as she stood behind him, and he closed his eyes, wondering what she had planned. It didn't take long for him to discover her intent, as he felt her fingers resting lightly on his collar. She unfastened the buttons and spread the fabric apart. Draco swallowed as she brushed the tips of her nails up his throat.

He gripped the cushions of the sofa when she drew one finger around the curved ends of his clavicle, rubbing gently on the notch between them. "You have five spots on your throat that drive you wild," she told him with laughter in her voice. "Did you know that?"

He shook his head.

"Count them for me," she whispered. The sofa squeaked under his grip as she slid the pad of her thumb across an area low and to the left of his throat.

Draco scraped his teeth across his lip. "One."

Hermione purred and stroked the length of his neck. On the right side, behind his ear, she twitched her nails in a quick, scratching motion. Draco jerked, blood rushing through him to his cock. He stifled a groan. "Two."

"Very good." Hermione bent over him and kissed his forehead, then moved around to face him. She straddled his lap and brushed the point of one finger just under his jaw.

Draco hissed, writhing in the chair. "Three."

She gave a soft laugh of delight. She edged closer as he slumped, until her skirt rucked up her thighs and her knees almost pressed into the back of the sofa. He settled his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, guiding her to ride him. The material of his trousers was nearly useless as a barrier and he felt wet heat through them. His eyes snapped open as he realized she was wearing nothing beneath her skirt.

Hermione leaned down and sucked on his neck, just over his racing pulse. Draco groaned, his hips lifting on instinct to grind his cock against her. "F-four."

"One more," she told him, her lips moving against his ear. "Can you guess where it is?"

He whimpered and canted his head back further, exposing his throat to her. He tipped his head to the side and the material of his shirt moved, leaving the curve of his shoulder open. "There. _Please_."

She hummed with pleasure. "Correct."

Before Draco could draw breath, she dove in, sinking her teeth into the flesh there. Draco cried out, bucking under her, his fingers digging into her hips with bruising force. Hermione hung on, biting down on his throat, and Draco's shout rattled the windows. "Five!"

She released him and sat up, her hips rocking on his. With a growl, Draco twisted her over onto her back and bent to find her wild spots.


End file.
